ilvgfandomcom-20200213-history
Bowser
Bowser is a major antagonist on The Toad Show and a contestant on Toadal Drama Island. Bowser is a member of the Screaming Shy Guys and has an alliance with Trooper, Dry Bones, and Boo. Biography Bowser was born to Morton Koopa Sr. along with his brother, Wart, who was born with some deformities. When his father died, Bowser took over as king. Kamek raised him since he was very young when he became king. Bowser never listened to Kamek's instructions and never became a true villian. One day when Bowser was having a meeting with the rulers over the Mushroom Kingdom, he met Princess Peach. Bowser insantly fell in love with her. So, naturally, he asked her out. Peach refused because Bowser was "ugly". Bowser, furious that she said no, kidnapped her. Mario saved her from Bowser and knocked him into a pit of lava. Bowser survived his run in with Mario and went into hiding while Mario fought his brother. During this time he had eight children. Bowser rechallenged Mario and was decimated by Mario. Since then, Bowser has made more and more pathetic attempts at kidnapping the Princess, failing everytime. Personality Bowser has a very complicated and interesting personality. He is evil but only out of desperately. Bowser abducts Peach constantly, almost relentlessly. However he does this because of his love for her. He is more of an anti-hero than a true antagonist. Bowser was once a nice guy until his battles with Mario turned him into a grumpy ornrey Koopa. He is also very dumb. His common sense and book smarts are almost the lowest in the series, and thats saying something. Bowswer is illiterate as seen in Party of the Century wherehe orders Kamek to read for him. He has a very large temper, threatining to beat up, not only his minions, but his kids too. Relationships ﻿Bowser has very few friends. Trooper is his closest thing to a friend. They went to school together and were best friend. Bowser made Trooper his second-in-command once he became king. Trooper now worships Bowser, and Bowser beats him up whenever he talks. Wario and Waluigi like Bowser too. He gives them money and Sexy Man Magazines to help him defeat the Mario Bros. He also has a good relationship with Petey. Bowser's worst enemies are the Mario Bros., constantly foiling his plots to abduct the Princess. The Princess also hates him because of how often he kidnaps her. Infact most of Bowser's enemies were made solely because of his attempts at kidnapping Peach. Toad, Yoshi, Daisy, and Toadsworth hate him for this reason. Bowser's relationship with his family is a strange one. He loves most of his older Koopakids but hates the younger ones. He loves Ludwig, BJ, and Roy. Moderately likes Lemmy and Iggy, and hates Wendy, Larry, and Morton. Infact he states that in TDI that the three were born off drunken affairs. However he does beat all of his kids, even the ones he loves. Kamek raised him when his father died, since Bowser was still a little koopa. This makes Kamek one of his closest friends. Wart dislikes Bowser because his family loved Bowser more. Kamek refused to raise Wart, further adding to his jealousy towards his brother. Trivia *Bowser has the most kids of any character on The Toad Show with 8 kids. Mario and Peach have 2 as well as Luigi and Daisy. Yoshi also has a single child. *Bowser created the first alliance of TDI, Him, Trooper, Wario, Waluigi, and BJ. *Bowser has caused the eliminations of Birdo, Toadsworth, and E.gadd. *Bowser only eats sweet and spicy foods. *Bowser was formerly a pimp, until his girls ganged up on him and stole his money. *Bowser was a nerd as a kid, surprisingly Trooper was a jock. *Bowser has taken the hero role on numerous times such as in Super Paper Mario, Mario and Luigi Bowser's Inside Story, Super Smash Bros. Brawl. *As of Party of the Century, Peach and Bowser have a truce. Mario doesn't know this however, so the two must still pretend to be enemies. *Bowser doesn't infact hate hate Toad, he just sees him as an interference. *Bowser is one of the few characters to appear in every episode of The Toad Show, The others are Toad, Mario, Toadette, Trooper, and Steve.﻿﻿ *He is one of the few antagonists without an everyone conflict. Gallery 455px-Bowser SM64DS.jpg|Bowser in Super Mario 64 DS 480px-DancingBowser.jpg|Breakdancing Bowser in Mario Mix Bowserstrikers.jpg|Bowser killing Waluigi and Koopa in Mario Strikers 509px-Yoshibowser.jpg|Bowser in Yoshi's Island DS 447px-BowserKartWii.jpg|Bowser in Mario Kart Wii 480px-BowserSMG.jpg|Bowser in Super Mario Galaxy Bowsersmg2.png|Bored Bowser in Super Mario Galaxy 2 525px-ML3Bowser.jpg|Bowser in Mario and Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story 450px-Bowser MSS.jpg|Baseball Bowser in Mario Super Sluggers 480px-Bowsah.png|Bowser Snowboarding in Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games Bow2.png|ROOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR!!! Category:Antagonists Category:Toadal Drama Island Contestants Category:Koopas Category:Screaming Shy guys Category:The Toad Show Characters Category:ILVGwebmaster's Characters Category:Animated Characters Category:Royalty